A Little Honesty
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: "Word is" this, "Rumor has it" that, blah de blah de blah. In this day and age, a little honesty goes a long way.


Yang Xiao Long's punches resonated around the gymnasium. With each blow landed to the suspended sandbag, she could feel her stress ebbing. It was the best form of free therapy she could find on the Beacon campus.

And who said violence never solved anything?

But as she landed a final, solid blow, ending her workout, she heard another sound. A voice, distinctly male, coming up to the entrance.

"I'm shocked you're even breaking a sweat after that."

She smirked, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Don't overestimate me, Wukong. I've been at this for hours."

Sun sauntered into the gym, leaving his weapon at the door (as was customary). "Sounds like you either really love this… or you have a lot to work through."

Yang looked to him, a bit curious. "How'd you know I needed some stress relief?"

"Well, one, I do this stuff myself sometimes," he explained, his lip curling into a smirk. "It pays to imagine the punching bag as the face of the person pissing you off. And two… actually, I kinda wanted to talk about that."

She replaced her water bottle, and slowly took a fighting stance. "Think we could talk while we walk?"

He smirked again, readying himself for sparring. "You know me too well."

Yang advanced with a right jab, knocked away by Sun's arm.

"So…" he said through pants, attempting a side kick, "apparently, we've entered some form of high school drama."

She dodged, and began to pace him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, word in the halls is we've spent the better part of a month…" A strike to her shoulder, which connected. "Fighting over Blake."

"So I've heard," Yang panted, jabbing at Sun. "We seem to be at each other's throats about that." She struck his temple with a right hook.

"Yeah," he said, recovering. "And apparently, the biggest point of contention is that you met her first." He jumped back, preparing to charge. "I'm just _your_ unneeded rival!"

Yang deftly sidestepped his jumping kick, which he was quick to recover from. "But according to a lot of other people…" she said, dodging a few strikes, "being someone's teammate doesn't equal romance. And _I'm_ just distracting her from you."

Sun sighed, ragged. "But here's the thing, Sunshine: I'm not even that into her. Not like they're saying anyway." He swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, which landed on Yang's side.

She winced, but recovered quickly. "You gotta be kidding me, Wukong. I've seen what you're like around her. You're head over goddamn heels!" She swept her leg at his feet, which he was quick to jump around.

He shrugged. "Not the way I see it. She's a good friend, but… not my type." He blocked a left hook from Yang. "But I gotta say, I can't be the only one who thinks _you_ guys are cute together."

She smirked. "I'm flattered, Sun, really. But she's not my type either." She threw out a jab, which Sun was quick to duck under.

"Really now. Then, if you don't mind me asking, what is?"

"Oh, you know…" She took a quick blow to her torso. "Tall, muscular. Good sense of humor. Blonde, maybe."

Sun laughed, blocking a hook. "So you're a narcissist." He sent out an elbow to her shoulder, which was blocked.

Yang's purple eyes looked intently into his. "Who says I'm describing myself… Sunshine?" Her head jerked forward, slamming his brow and sending him to the ground.

He laughed, coughing from a dry throat. "Well, Xiao Long… I do believe I've been knocked on my ass in more ways than one."

She extended a hand to him, pulling him up. "You know, I'm thinking, just now… that there may be a very easy way to dispel these little rumors. Right under our noses."

"And what might that be?"

Yang shrugged. "Well, so far, the biggest problem with these rumors is lack of evidence. So that in mind… why don't we give them some to the contrary?"

Sun grinned. "Did you… maybe want to grab lunch sometime?"

"If I hit the showers fast, we could do that right away."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Needless to say, the rumors of Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong being locked in a war of affection were rather quickly replaced by… other rumors.


End file.
